


Fallen Angel

by InGenius88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delusions, M/M, Naga, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InGenius88/pseuds/InGenius88
Summary: Dean is hunting a monster, but gets trapped. Now, Castiel has to come to his rescue, but not just to save Dean from a monster but more importantly to save him from himself.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Requests: Alternate Universe (turned out a little subtle) and songfiction to "Fallen Angel" by Three Days Grace.

A sliver of light fell underneath the kitchen door, not strong enough to eluminate a tile. The same way hope felt in his heart: A small light doing everything it could but still failing to reach someone.

"I can't." Castiel's voice cracked. "Just ... I can't anymore." The clang of a bottle against the wooden table. "He needs help", he continued urging, pleading.

A deep sigh. "You know we can't." Sam's tone was weak but firm. A long gulp and the sound of fluid against glass.

"Late at night I can hear the crying." Barely more than a muffled groan. "I hear it all trying to fall asleep." Castiel was choking on his own words.

Another pause, longer this time. Shallow breathing, sometimes interrupted by the wish to speak. What could they say? They were talking about betraying their family, their brother and lover. There were no words for that. Just shame and anger. Finally Sam said flatly: "He wouldn't get much help anyway. They wouldn't help him, they rather he rot in a cell ... or worse."

"Can you blame them?"

Sam's voice was agitated, a hint of accusation: "You agree with them?"

"Of course not!" He better don't. How lovely, his lover wanted him killed by the state. When all the love around you is dying ... Why didn't they understand? The end of the world was going on and nobody cared but him. That didn't deserve a death sentence, if anything he deserved a medal.

He clenched his fist. Dean turned away from the kitchen door and left. Hearing Castiel like this was hard to swallow and no amount of beer would help with that. Beer only helped with sleep, sometimes.

What a nice family he had, stabbed him in the back like this. He was fine!

* * *

Her smile was bright and happy. "Here you go, Dean." A cheerful wink.

Dean didn't believe her. Suspicious, his eyes followed the young Indian waitress back to the counter. Why did she wink at him? Was she plotting something?

"How about we take the day off?" Castiel's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Sam hasn't found anything yet, so ..."

Dean shook his head sharply. "No, there isn't a day off, ever."

"How do you stay strong_?_"

Dean chewed on his burger. "I found the case. It's her", and nodded to the counter.

Puzzled looks. They clearly didn't see the danger she posed, were too trusting of the world. But he knew how ugly everything was. Her bright smile was a threat.

As well as were them. His suspicion now on his family. Betrayal pierced through his flesh. They talked big about helping him, but them second guessing him did the opposite. How could he trust them in a fight, when they wanted him gone? Family wasn't what it used to be. _"_How did you hide it all for so long?" A low growl, masking hurt with ire.

Sam and Castiel shared a troubled look. It dawned on them, that he knew.

"We worry about you", Castiel said, leaning forward in his chair and reaching out to him. Hand stopping midair. "You don't need to do this." A pained look on his face.

The pain spread into Dean's senses, but he didn't give in. He had to be strong. "I do. The world is falling apart, I need to save it." Repeating himself again.

Castiel shook his head. "How can I take the pain away?" His hand now rested on Dean's knee. "How can I save - you?"

"The waitress needs to die." Dean looked to the counter again, the young Indian girl answered with a joyful smile and the wave of her hand. Clearly, she was a monster. Question now was, what kind of monster?

* * *

Back at the motel he hit the laptop and searched the internet for clues. What kind of monster was she? Where was her lair? How could she be killed? But he found no answers in the books.

_Scales. Fangs. High pitched hissing - no, laugh. The Indian girl's eyes, vertical slits, drowned him. Her long, black hair curled around two bodies. Sam. Castiel. He reached out, a golden dagger in his hand. Hissing. Fangs. Scales._

Dean sipped his cold coffee. Exhausted he watched the door of the diner, waited for the waitress to leave. Maybe he found out more when he saw her lair. Often there were numerous clues on the who and what and how in the nest of a monster. The same way a human home told all kinds of secrets.

His Impala followed her bus to the northeast of the city. Close to Lake St. Clair. Neighborhood safe at night, tidy front yards, the house stood directly at the shore. As Dean walked around, he saw snakes slithering in the grass. He snuck in the back door and tiptoed through the house. The girl was upstairs humming a soft tune. As he entered the room, she was taking off her clothes and her gray scales showed. A scream.

"What are you?", he snarled and drew his gun on her.

She hissed warningly and her long, sinewy body wound through the room. Long hair formed adefensive hood around her neck. A cobra ready to strike.

"Dean, no!" A hand slapped the gun out of his grasp.

Dean yelled: "Castiel!"

"She's just a girl", he pleaded. "A human girl. An innocent girl. Don't do this."

Dean glared angrily at his lover. "Go away."

But Castiel protected this monster and dragged him out the house. Betrayal blinded Dean's mind.

Back in the motel, he searched the books again. Snakes!

"What were you thinking!", Castiel shouted at him.

Dean threw his jacket on a chair. "She's a monster!" A snake monster. Gorgon? Apep? No, she lived at the water, maybe Jörmungandr? Koloowisi?

"You almost shot that girl dead!", Castiel was still yelling at him.

Dean almost ripped the pages from the book as he flipped through. "And you want to put me in an asylum! Who's the bigger asshole here?" He couldn't see the words, blurred by ...

"For your protection." Castiel sighed exhausted.

Dean glared at him defiantly. "Oh, you do it all for my own protection. Fuck you!"

"Yes, for your protection", Castiel repeated. "We care about you. I care about you, a lot. I can see how this is tearing you apart."

Dean growled. "I'm fine!"

"You make me feel like I'll be okay", Castiel's voice was quiet. "I want you to feel the same. With me."

Dean closed the book with a loud thud. "And you think, betraying me's gonna achieve that? How stupid do you think I am? How stupid are you?"

"You were gonna kill that girl. How's that fine?" Castiel threw his hands up desperately.

Dean bared his teeth like an animal. "Monsters need to die." His voice dark with killing intent. "And you have to stay out of my way."

"Still I have so many questions ..." Castiel visibly searched for the right words. There weren't any. Just wrong ones: betrayal, disloyalty, unfaithfulness, defection, cowardice, malevolence.

Dean scoffed. "Read a book." So he threw the one in his hands over to his lover. Castiel barely caught it.

"I love you." A silent whisper disappeared into the night.

Dean sighed, regret formed on his lips. "I know." Otherwise this betrayal wouldn't hurt like hell. Love made everything worse.

"You're not acting like it." Castiel stepped toward him, reaching his hand out for him.

Dean looked at his lover closely. Worry lines drawing over the beautiful face, jaw muscles clenched, sorrow drowning his eyes. Blue eyes that always reminded him of the sky. "How do you stay so strong?" A sky without storms. Whenever he fell into Castiel's deep blue eyes, he felt free. Like he was a condor soaring through that sky. "I love you, too."

"How did you hide it all for so long?", Castiel asked in a hushed tone. Gently stroking Dean's cheek. "Don't hide yourself from me."

A deep sigh escaped Dean's throat, longing and pleading. When was the last time they were so close? He couldn't remember. His hands grabbed the trench coat, pulled Castiel closer.

Their lips met.

An intoxicating rush swept through their blood. They both sighed with relief, the soft touch tingled on the tip of their tongues, entwining around each other. Their breathing blended together.

Hands pulled erratic at the fabric of their cloths. They needed to touch each other's skin. Liberated moans. Fingertips stroked hot skin, gripped strong muscles, needed to feel more. They held each other tight. Heart racing in their chests, sensible by their closeness. Each new kiss, each soft touch was love incarnate, their feelings coming to life with their flesh. Another deep kiss, lips moaning deeply.

Dean's hand ran through the brown hair he loved to feel against his skin. "How can I take the pain away? How can I save ...?" Castiel's lips closed on his, kissing him feverishly.

Their bodies intertwined just like their tongues did. No boundaries between them, just fond feelings, tender touches, caressing kisses, dizzying desires, penetrating pulses. Their breathing was shallow, hardly any room between their lips. Husky cries when they came.

* * *

Snakes slithered in the neatly cropped grass. Disgusting, if someone asked Dean. So he focused his eyes on the house. Where was the Indian girl? A naga as it turned out, mythical cobras that guarded vast treasures.

_Scales. Fangs. Hissing. A rush of pain in his limbs. Blood covered all that was visible. Her black hair curled around him like a vise. An inhuman scream pierced his ears. His own voice. Hissing. Fangs. Scales._

The bang of a door falling shut. Dean startled awake. Light shined through the windows. Was the naga finally home? He wiped the nightmare from his face. A quick check of his gun, then he left the car silently, stalking towards the house. He sneaked in through the backdoor. The house seemed quiet. Was she upstairs again? He held his gun tight and moved up the stairs, pressing his back against the decorated wall.

She hummed a soft melody. The door broke open. "Don't move, bitch", Dean yelled at her. "This was your last molt."

"Fuck you, you lunatic!" Her voice was thin, tears on her cheeks.

Good show. "Open your mouth wide and swallow this." His gun was ready to shoot.

"What're you doing? Why? Don't, please!" Her body trembled.

He saw through her lies. "Nagas don't deserve mercy", he spewed coldly.

She shook her head. "What are you talking about?" Her feet morphed into a sinewy, scaled body, wound itself over the floor. Her hair was a threatening hood.

"About that! Stop or I shoot!"

She hissed at him. Her voice was mangled by her transformation. "Bullets don't hurt me."

He shot her anyway. This moment of shock he used to ignite the torch. That would hurt her.

Hot, burning pain shot through his head and bit paralyzing into his limbs. Black light spread through his eyes. "Fuck ...", only a whisper of distress.

* * *

A drip on his forehead. Another drip. He squinted. Dim light, damp air. He moved just barely, his body was tied to a wooden post. "Fuck", he cursed.

"You're awake? Good." The naga snaked around the basement.

He growled. "Fuck you", and struggled against the bonds.

She bend down to him. Her scaly fingers caressed his jaw. "You're teeming with life. But your loneliness shackles you." Vertical slits narrowed down on him. "Be my mate."

"What the hell?" Surprise. He was taken aback. "No!"

Gently she stroked through his hair. "You're not happy", she continued in a soft voice, hard to understand. "You're not loved. You're not respected. You deserve better."

He shook his head, her hand stayed. "I'm fine!", a sharp sound in the silent room. Cold gripped his heart. His family wanted him gone!

"Your family wants you gone. Your brother thinks you're crazy. Your lover thinks you're a monster." Her eyes weighed him down. "But I don't. I will love you. I will make you happy. I will help you."

If only anyone could do that ... Her hand on his cheek was tender, soothing, blissful. Once he had felt this way with Castiel, that seemed a long time ago. Why was he fighting his family? Tired he closed his eyes. Just one moment ...

"You can have a good life - with me." Her voice filled his mind with relief.

He nodded weakly. "Yes." No fighting, no monsters, no death.

She kissed him, fondly and cold.

* * *

Castiel paced through the small motel room. How had it become this bad? Once they had been happy, or what went for happy in their lives at least. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for them, but it didn't have to be. They had each other, that was enough.

Or so he had thought.

He sighed and fell on a chair. His hand ran through his hair, a desperate motion. The faint memory of Dean doing the same thing. He always did, or at least he used to. Even when they had first kissed, years ago and with too much beer on his tongue, but that's just how Dean tasted. Dean's fingers had been entangled in the strands of his hair and Castiel loved how these strong hands could be so gentle with him. How shy Dean had been that first night, because it had been the two of them, that meant something. That had been new for both of them.

"I am right beside you when you go to hell and back again."

Now Dean veered away from himself and Castiel didn't know what to do. He could handle Dean getting lost under the hood of a car or in a bar playing pool or watching some cheap porn. He knew Dean, that was all build in. But now he buried himself in dusty, old books, searched for weird news stories and drove all across the country and for what? To kill some imaginary monsters or find stupid items to save the world from ... Castiel didn't even know from what.

He only knew, he would stand with Dean. Always. He accompanied him on his self-imposed quests, supported him and tried to save him from harm. Harm he did to himself but also to others. Dean wasn't a bad person, but he needed help to find himself again.

Castiel didn't do a good job of this, apparently, and it tore him in two. Dean was hurting and he couldn't do much more but watch.

"I couldn't save a fallen angel."

The cries at night kept him awake. So many nightmares harassed his lover's dreams, made sleeping unfeasible. Therefore life was impossible. He woke Dean up too often, but he had no way of sharing in the pain they caused.

Abruptly Castiel stood up, a startled look from Sam. He took the keys to his car and left the motel. He needed to find Dean and, more importantly, he needed to stop this madness. Dean needed help and he had to realize that, now. Otherwise he would end up on death row.

Castiel wouldn't let that happen, not on his watch.

* * *

Violently Dean shook his head. "No!", he yelled, a tone of refusal. "You're a monster!" He loved Castiel, even when he betrayed him so maliciously.

_Scales. Fangs. Hissing. Jaws opened wide, a cavern of pink flesh and venom dripped down. The sinewy body enveloped everything, strangled mountains, seas and clouds. Cries of the dying, death rattle, choking. Dean's failure. Hissing. Fangs. Scales._

"Dean!", a desperate call.

Slowly Dean opened his heavy eyes and saw his lover's sorrowful face. Did he know? Could he see, how weak Dean had been? He bit back the burning in his eyes and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm saving you, idiot."

Dean scowled. "I don't need saving." He didn't deserve saving, especially not from Castiel. He could still feel the cold, tender lips on his own. Guilty conscience. "Where's my gun? And the torch?" Dean looked around feverishly. "I'ma kill this fucking monster!" He had to annihilate the sign of his own betrayal.

Torch found and inflamed.

The naga curled in a corner of the basement. Her mangled voice cried: "You're mine, forever."

"I'm never gonna be yours", he snarled. He caught her tail, the flames sizzled over her scales.

A strong jerk on his arm, he almost fell over backwards. "What the hell!"

"That's my line!", Castiel shouted back. Now he stood in front of the naga, guarding her. "Don't do this! She's just a girl, goddamnit."

He tried to push his lover aside, but he stood firmly. "Leave! I have to kill her!"

"No, you don't!" Castiel shoved him backwards. "You need to come to yourself, that's what you need to do."

The naga slithered away.

"Come back, bitch!" Dean regained his footing and ran after her.

But Castiel was in his way. "She's just a girl!"

Another shove. No budge. "Go!" He threw his fist into his lover's face. This monster needed to die, no matter the cost.

Surprise in Castiel's eyes. Hurt. "She's just a girl!", he repeated.

Another punch. One more.

Castiel lay on the ground, held is rips and his lips were bleeding. "You don't have to do this", he pleaded. "You don't need to kill anyone. You don't have to face this alone."

"I need to save you." Dean panted hard, his knuckles hurt. "I need to save you."

Castiel shook his head. "You don't need to save me. She's just a girl, no danger to anyone. You don't need to do this."

"Yes, I do!", he screamed deranged. "No one else can. She's gonna kill you and Sam and me and the entire world! I've seen it."

Castiel's hand stroked his cheek gently. "There's always another monster. You're not killing them, you're killing yourself. Don't do that. I want to be with you. I'll always be with you. I love you, you hear me?"

"Love you, too", he whispered. For a moment he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Castiel's soft touch.

A brief nod. "Then trust me. She's just a girl, a human, innocent girl. You won't save anyone, when you kill her. You'll only hurt people. I don't want anyone hurting anymore. And I know, neither do you." Castiel's voice was quiet but strong, a comfort in the damp basement.

"Of course I don't ..."

Castiel lay an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go home. We'll find you good help."

"But ...", he interjected.

"You'll see, there aren't any monsters. Promise."


End file.
